Kirby Generations
Kirby Generations is a game for the Nintendo Switch. In the game, a mysterious event occurs on Popstar, causing retro characters to emerge into Popstar. After Dedede meets his past self, he decides to take over Popstar and revert it to it's retro state. Now it's up to Kirby and his retro self to stop Dedede and his retro self. The Main antagonists are King Dedede and Classic King Dedede. Plot A mysterious wormhole appears over Popstar and began to cover the planet with retro characters. King Dedede was enjoying the view from his Castle when his classic self lands right next to him, Dedede then gets the idea of reverting Popstar to it's retro state. Meanwhile, Kirby was taking a nape underneath a tree when his classic self lands right next to him and Kirby, after noticing the wormhole, goes on a journey with his Classic self to stop Dedede once again. Meanwhile, at Battleship Halberd, Meta Knight and his group, the Meta-Knights, notice the wormhole and then Meta Knight's classic self lands right on the deck. Meta Knight then begins his journey. After defeating King Dedede at his Castle, he has one more trick up his sleeve and teleports to his new Time Castle. Kirby and his Classic Self then go after him. After defeating King Dedede and his Classic self, the real troublemaker arrives, the Time Destroyer. Dedede and his Classic self then jump into the cockpits the Time Destroyer has and prepares to battle Kirby and his classic self. After defeating the Time Destroyer, it explodes, sending Dedede and his classic self flying. Kirby and his Classic self then escape the Time Castle before it explodes. The Classic characters then head back to their own time, while Dedede sadly waves goodbye to his Classic self. Characters Playable Kirby.png|Kirby KDCol_Kirby_KDL.png|Classic Kirby Non-playable KSA Meta Knight artwork.png|Meta Knight KA_MetaKnight.png|Classic Meta Knight Bandana Waddle Dee.png|Bandana Waddle Dee KSSU Axe Knight Artwork.png|Axe Knight KSSU Javelin Knight Artwork.png|Javelin Knight KSSU Mace Knight Artwork.png|Mace Knight KSSU Trident Knight Artwork.png|Trident Knight KSA King Dedede artwork.png|King Dedede (Main antagonist) KA_Dedede.png|Classic King Dedede (Main antagonist) No Image.png|Time Destroyer (True Main antagonist) Copy Abilities * Suplex * Beam * Bomb * Crash * Cutter * Fire * Hammer * Hi-Jump * Ice * Mike * Needle * Parasol * Sleep * Spark * Stone * Sword * Tornado * UFO * Wheel Enemies Levels * Classic World ** Green Greens ** Float Islands ** Bubbly Clouds ** Orange Ocean ** Mt. Dedede * Modern World ** Friendly Field ** Reef Resort ** Sky City ** Secret Sea ** King Dedede's Castle * Worlds Collide ** Dedede's Time Castle ** Time Terminus * Time Showdown Bosses Common Mid-Bosses Bosses Soundtrack * Title * Classic World Map * Modern World Map * Worlds Collide Map * Green Greens * Float Islands * Bubbly Clouds * Orange Ocean & Reef Resort & Secret Sea * Mt. Dedede * Friendly Field * Sky City * King Dedede's Castle * Dedede's Time Castle * Time Terminus Boss Themes * Mid-Boss * Meta-Knights Battle * Boss Battle (Classic World) * Classic King Dedede Battle * Boss Battle (Modern World) * King Dedede Battle * Meta Knight & Classic Meta Knight Battle (Dedede's Time Castle) * Meta Mech Battle * King Dedede & Classic King Dedede Battle * Time Destroyer Final Boss Battle Other * Lose a Life * Game Over * Staff Roll